The Battle Of Hogwarts
by ForgeandGred7
Summary: 'No one said a word when they walked into the Burrow hand in hand. No one was honestly surprised. The war had brought together as many people as it had torn apart'. A collection of couples and the war that broke them, changed them and made them. Each with a quote.
1. Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet

**Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet**

He hadn't cried once. Not when he heard. Not at the funeral. Not even when he saw the body.

He knew that he should have cried. Fred was his best friend, but he couldn't bring himself to.

It was because of that fact that Lee Jordan found himself standing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry had only told a few people about the Resurrection stone and what it did, but somehow the secret got out. Now, more than half the wizarding world was searching for that one small stone.

Lee was desperate to find it. He needed it. Maybe if he saw Fred and got the chance to say goodbye, he would be able to cry the tears he should have shed.

Harry had warned Lee about the dangers of the stone but Lee didn't care. He wanted it, which was why Lee was digging through the dirt in the forest.

He hadn't spoken to George since the funeral. Everyone was too busy fussing over George to remember what Lee had lost too.

It was always family before friends, and that reason had made Lee slightly bitter towards George.

"You won't find it".

Lee withdrew his hand from the dirt, jumped up and spun around. Alicia Spinnet stood a few feet away from him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"You could look for years," she said "but you won't find the stone".

He knew there was truth in her words. He could see the logic in what she said. Hundreds of people had been searching for the stone without any luck. Yet, he'd come too far to give up now.

"It doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying," Lee replied coldly.

She sighed and he felt a twinge of annoyance. Why was she here? The pair had never had much to do with each other. Sure, they had had the same group of friends but it didn't make them mates.

Lee bent down and starting digging around again. He heard Alicia's shoes crunching over the dead leaves and in a few seconds, she was beside him.

"Lee," she said softly "give it up".

He wouldn't though. He ignored her and carried on digging. She grabbed his wrists and he glared at her. His eyes burned with such intense anger that she shrunk back and let her hands fall.

"Lee. Please stop".

"No," Lee growled "what are you doing here anyway?".

Alicia seemed surprised by his question and got to her feet. "I was looking for you".

"Why?" Lee demanded, standing up too and looking through the trees. He wondered if he should go deeper.

"I want to help you," Alicia said softly.

"Find the stone?" Lee asked hopefully but she shook her head.

"No," she mumbled "I want to get you back home".

His eyes became slits and he took a step towards her.

"I don't want your help," he growled "leave me alone".

Alicia swallowed noiselessly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're hurting," she said "you need to be with people who care".

But Lee had had enough. He seized her hand and shoved her away. He pushed her so hard that she tripped over a tree root and landed painfully on the rough forest floor.

The tears finally escaped her eyes. They clung to her eyelashes desperately before breaking free and slipping down her cheeks like tiny diamonds.

"Don't say people care," Lee spat at her "it's only George they care about".

He turned away from her and walked further into the forest but he'd barely gone more than a few feet when he felt a blow to the back of his head and he was suddenly sprawled on the ground.

Lee groaned and rolled over. Alicia stood over him, looking furious.

"You arse!" she cried "How can you say no one cares? Do you think I'd be here if I didn't care? Lee, the reason you think nobody wants to help you is because you won't let anyone help you!".

"You're right," Lee croaked.

Alicia stared at him in amazement. She hadn't expected him to agree that easily. Alicia realised her mouth was open and quickly shut it again as Lee got on his hands and knees. Alicia figured he was still looking for the stone.

"Even if you find it," she said kindly but firmly "it won't bring him back to you".

"I KNOW!" Lee thundered. It was then that he did something neither of them expected.

Lee burst into tears.

Without a second thought, Alicia dropped to her knees beside him. "Lee?" she questioned gently.

"I'm n-not s-stupid," he said through his thick falling tears "I k-know he's gone".

Alicia rubbed Lee's back as he sobbed. He cried as hard as he should have the day Fred died. He screamed more than George did at Fred's funeral.

It seemed like hours later when he stopped. His breathing was ragged and uneven, and his head throbbed painfully.

"Lee," Alicia whispered "don't do this to yourself any longer. Let me help you".

Lee looked up at her and their eyes met. His were full of pain and anguish, in contrast to hers which revealed concern and empathy.

For the second time that day, Lee did something he wouldn't have expected to do had he held control of the situation.

Lee Jordan kissed Alicia Spinnet.

It wasn't by any means passionate or overly romantic. She could taste the saltiness of the tears that still streamed down his cheeks. It wasn't perfect and she didn't expect it to be, but it was full of love and tenderness. It almost broke Alicia's heart for it empathized just how lonely Lee had felt.

She was the one to pull away and in an attempt to not look her in the eyes for fear of doing that again, Lee stared at her arms. He saw the scratches that had been made when he had pushed her and he tried hard not to feel too guilty.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's OK," she said.

Lee shook his head and Alicia sighed.

"Go to the Burrow," she said "I think George needs you and I think you need him".

"You reckon so?" Lee whispered.

"I do," Alicia nodded "you're perhaps the only one who understands his pain right now. You both lost your best friend.".

Lee whimpered and Alicia stroked his cheek.

"Will you come with me?" he inquired, his eyes pleading for her to say yes.

"I would love to, Lee".

* * *

No one said a word when Lee and Alicia walked into the Burrow hand in hand. No one was honestly surprised. The war had brought together as many people as it had torn apart.

Alicia stood to the side as Lee embraced George tightly. The red head sobbing into the darker boy's shoulder.

As sad as it was, Alicia was glad Lee hadn't found the stone. She knew Fred wouldn't have wanted him to. It would have done neither Lee nor George any good.

Besides, there was no need for the Resurrection stone despite heartache.

The answer was already there.

* * *

_"Stay close to me?"_

_"Always"._


	2. Oliver Wood and Katie Bell

**Oliver Wood and Katie Bell **

It had been three hours since Harry fought and killed Voldemort. While there had been happiness and celebration at first, it had quickly turned to pain and despair over lost loved ones. For the past hour, Katie had stood watching Alicia whisper soothing words to a hysterical Angelina. George had retired to bed ten minutes after they had taken Fred's body away. Harry had vanished first chance he had gotten and Katie could hardly blame him, he had definitely earned some privacy.

Katie had been heartbroken when she found out Fred had been killed. He had always been a good friend to her, he was funny, kind -when he wasn't using her as a test subject- and he was an excellent beater. The expression on George's face had nearly killed her too. He looked as though his heart had been ripped in half, which truthfully, it had been.

Thinking of the twins got her thinking of their old Quidditch team and it was then, she realized something.

She hadn't seen Oliver in three hours.

He was alive. She knew that much, for she had seen him leave the Great Hall not long after Harry defeated Voldemort.

The question was, where was he?

Katie thought hard for a long time, and then the answer came to her. As clear as crystal. And as she headed towards the Quidditch Pitch, she couldn't believe it had taken her so long to work it out.

* * *

The air was crisp as the early morning sun slowly rose over what was left of the castle.

There was a crack in Katie's heart when she reached the Pitch. It was completely destroyed. So much of her youth had been spent on that one playing field. She had made friends and enemies. Experienced great victories and suffered more than her fair share of loses.

The thing that upset Katie the most however was that Oliver was nowhere to be seen. She sighed heavily and spun around in the hope of finding him inside the castle, when something caught her eye.

She had to surpress a smile. The locker room was still -surprisngly- standing. Half of the roof was caved in but the rest looked untouched and, at the sight of the open door, Katie walked towards it hesitantly.

She had a feeling who might be in there.

* * *

Katie breathed a sigh of relief and felt the weight lift from her shoulders as she entered the locker room. He sat on the bench nearest the door with his head buried in his hands.

"Oliver?" Katie said "Thank god, I found you, I thought for a minute you were-".

"It's ruined," Oliver interrupted, lifting his head. His voice was hoarse and laced with pain.

"W-What?" Katie blinked in confusion.

"The Quidditch Pitch," Oliver said, waving an idle hand towards the door "it's ruined. Destroyed. Burnt to the ground".

Katie's confusion quickly turned to anger and she had to resist the urge to slap him.

"Is that all you care about?!" she demanded angrily "People died, Oliver! Fred died! So many people lost their lives and all you care about is the bloody Quidditch Pitch?".

"Katie-" Oliver tried to say but she was only getting warmed up.

"Parents lost their children! Brothers lost sisters! Everyone lost someone tonight!" she screeched, pacing up and down "Innocent lives were taken and the pitch is all you can think of?".

"Katie-".

"I know you're obsessed with Quidditch, Oliver but that is going too far!" Katie snapped, her eyes ablaze with fury "Out of all the selfish, self-centered things you've ever said-".

However, like Katie only moments ago, Oliver had heard enough. "KATIE!" he roared so loudly that she gave a start and froze in her tracks.

"Oliver?" she said worriedly. His chest was heaving up and down as he glared at her.

"It's not like that," he said through gritted teeth causing Katie's own anger to flare up again.

"Isn't it?" she snarled.

"No," he spat "it's more than the Quidditch Pitch".

Katie snorted. "No it isn't," she laughed bitterly and harshly "it's never been more than the Quidditch Pitch for you".

Giving him a look of disgust, she made to leave the locker room but Oliver reached out and grabbed her arm roughly. An uncharacteristically ugly expression crossed his normally handsome features.

"You think that you know me, Bell," he sneered "well, let me tell you a thing or two. Did it ever cross your mind that I'm upset over the Quidditch Pitch because it's symbolizes to me, everything I've lost? Everything that was taken from me? While you're so high and mighty telling me about myself, maybe I'm sitting here trying not to think about the people that were torn from us tonight".

Katie was suddenly filled with extreme guilt and she leaned back against the wall as Oliver released his hold on her. "Oh".

"Yeah". He growled "Oh".

"Oliver," Katie began gently "I'm sorry".

"Are you?" Oliver asked, a hint of sadness to his voice. "Everyone only sees me as the big Quidditch obsessed idiot but I'm human too, Katie. I care, perhaps I see things a little differently to others but I'm not selfish".

"I know, Ol," Katie said, wishing she could take back every word. "I'm sorry, that was unfair of me".

"Damn straight it was," Oliver grumbled, his temper fast returning "what gives you the right to talk about me like that, anyway? Maybe, it's easier for me to think of a destroyed Quidditch Pitch than a dead Fred. Maybe, it's better to think of broken stands than the body of Colin Creevey that I had to carry into the castle. Do you ever think about these things, Katherine? I'M NOT AS CRUEL AS EVERYONE THINKS I AM!".

Katie wanted to argue, to protest -Merlin knows she hates being called Katherine- but she knew he needed this. She knew that like everyone else, he was hurting too and he needed to get that out. So Katie sat, she listened while he ranted and raved and screamed and yelled at her. Katie nodded at the appropriate times and agreed with every profanity and insult he hurled at her.

Oliver didn't mean to take all his frustration out on her. He really didn't. Katie didn't deserve it and they both knew it, but he was exhausted and sore and angry and so many bloody other things that he honestly didn't care at that moment.

Finally, he stopped. It was sudden and it seemed as though all the fight had gone out of him. Oliver gripped the edge of the bench tightly, closing his eyes and trying to regain his breath. Katie watched him as his body shook with silent sobs.

"Oliver, open your eyes," she pleaded.

He obliged but didn't say anything. She moved closer to him, cupped his chin in her blood and grime covered hands, and gently titled his head upwards so he was facing her. Neither one of them spoke. Katie was simply trying to get across to him, without using words, everything she was feeling. He needed to know that he wasn't alone in this. Everyone had lost someone and everyone now needed someone

With a small wail of agony, he lay his head in her lap and let the tears fall free. It didn't matter that he was practically a grown man crying into the lap of a young woman. They had done too much. Seen too much. They had fought too much, to hide their emotions behind a facade of stoic.

Katie wasn't worried. She knew nobody was missing them, for many people had gone to find privacy. Why should they be any different? She began to draw soothing circles in his hair with her fingers, and with a great shuddering gasp, he sat up.

"Katie," Oliver said, his voice was so broken that it scared her "I'm sor-".

"Don't say it," Katie said hurriedly, placing a finger over his lips "you've nothing to be sorry for".

He nodded gratefully. "It's just been so hard," he whispered.

"Ol," she said kindly as they both got to their feet "if it was easy, it wouldn't have been worth it".

He slipped his large hand through her much smaller one. "You're right," he managed a weak smile. And together, they left the locker room.

* * *

They walked until they reached the edge of the Great Lake.

"Sometimes, it's nice to just sit," Katie said, so they did.

"The school will have to be rebuilt," Oliver sighed, not wanting to think about it but not wishing to avoid it either "and so many families will need to be repaired".

"I know," Katie whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"It's going to take a long time to get things to the way they should be," Oliver mumbled, rubbing his eyes "maybe forever".

"I know," Katie repeated, and Oliver didn't say anything else about it.

The pair sat in silence for awhile. The smell of death and decay still in the air but as the sun rose ever higher, so did the feeling of hope. Oliver was so lost in his own thoughts that he gave a little jump when Katie spoke again.

"You know what, Wood?"

"Mhm?"

"I bet," Katie said softly with a tentative smile "that one day, we'll even be able to fix the Quidditch Pitch".

Oliver grinned and wiped away the single tear that slid down her cheek.

"That's my girl".

* * *

_"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light". _


	3. Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown

**Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown **

Seamus stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room. The few students that were seated around the fireplace gasped but none looked surprised.

Injured half conscious classmates wandering about the castle wasn't too unusual to see anymore.

Somehow, Seamus managed to make it up the stairs to the seventh year boys dormitory. It was too empty and too quiet and Seamus normally couldn't stand it but at that moment, he couldn't care less.

He was bloody and bruised and he couldn't tell whether his right eye was gone or simply swollen shut and covered in dried blood but he couldn't open it.

Seamus collapsed onto his bed and closed his only good eye.

He didn't know if he simply fell asleep or if he actually passed out.

All he could decide was that it was the best rest he had had in a long time.

* * *

When Seamus came to, the only thing he was aware of were the soft hands stroking his hair. Though they were gentle and tender, Seamus had learnt enough that year to know that if you don't know who's touching you best be wary until you figure it out.

Seamus shoved the hands away but it did no good. He felt them again and so, he pushed in return.

"Don't".

The quiet voice seemed to echo and reverberate off the walls in the silent room.

Seamus was able to force his good eye open and the concerned and tired face of Lavender Brown swam into view.

"God Shay," she grumbled "you're a mess".

"Cheers for that," he groaned before quickly shutting his mouth again. Every word caused a sharp stab in his side.

"Why didn't you come to the Room of Requirement?" Lavender asked, obviously not noticing his wince when he spoke.

"Couldn't make it," he muttered. Honestly, getting to the Common Room from the Great Hall had been an achievement on its own.

Lavender tutted and stood up before disappearing into the boys bathroom. When she returned, she carried a small basin full of water and a container.

"Sit up," she instructed. Seamus stared open-mouthed at her. He was struggling to even breathe, how could she expect him to sit up?

"Lav-" he started and broke off as another shooting pain stole his breath.

"Try," Lavender pleaded.

If it was anyone but Lavender, Seamus would have flat out refused. The pair, however, had grown closer during the year. They were two of the only three Gryffindors left in their year and had to rely on each other more than ever.

Neville was always busy with the DA, Dean was on the run, Harry, Ron and Hermiome were god knows where doing god knows what and Parvati hadn't returned from the Christmas holidays as she and Padma had been forbidden to go back to school by their parents.

With much effort and a few of his favourite swear words, Seamus pushed himself into a sitting position.

"What is that stuff, Lav?" he whispered hoarsely as she placed the container on the bedside table.

"A healing ointment," replied Lavender, sitting cross-legged in front of him on the bed "Madam Pomfrey slipped me some after I left the Great Hall".

Seamus was silent as Lavender pulled a bit of her shirt and ripped it. He watched as she dipped the small piece of fabric into the water before dabbing carefully at his swollen eye. It stung and Seamus inhaled sharply.

Lavender worked efficiently and though Seamus was slightly alarmed by how red the cloth was turning, he didn't say anything.

"Seamus, why do you always get yourself caught in these situations?" Lavender asked finally as she picked up the container and unscrewed the lid "Why can't you just listen to what the Carrows tell you to do?".

"Because... If I listen then I give up," Seamus said, relishing in the cool soothing feeling he got as Lavender applied the ointment to his eye. "And I'm not going to stop fighting until we win this war!".

"There's a difference between standing up for what you believe in and having a death wish," Lavender muttered as she rubbed the ointment over the bruises on his arm.

"Yeah," Seamus snapped as he was finally able to pry open his bad eye "and there's a difference between taking punishment for what's right and letting people walk all over you".

Lavender sighed in defeat. She knew she wouldn't win. Seamus winced heavily when one of her nails accidentally scratched a bruise.

"Oh god, Seamus!" Lavender said, her eyes wide "I'm so sorry! I didn't meant t-to-".

Seamus chuckled. "It's fine, Lav," he assured her " it's fine".

"But it's not, Seamus!" Lavender protested, uncurling her legs "It's not! You go out and get yourself hurt everyday! And everyday it gets worse and worse and I'm...I'm scared that one day it'll get so bad that...that you won't come back! That one day that portrait will open and someone will tell me you're dead! And I can't deal with that Seamus! I can't let you die!".

Lavender stopped for breath and Seamus stared at her, confused and quite frankly, annoyed. Why couldn't she see that he needed to fight? Why couldn't she accept that and let him?

"You always were overdramatic, Lav," he commented, missing the hurt that flashed through her eyes.

Lavender shut her mouth and Seamus leaned back against the pillow, exhausted. He was still in agony and he closed his eyes again. He could feel Lavender dabbing at his bruises and he relaxed at her touch.

However, Seamus tensed up again when he heard the small sniffle.

Hesitantly, Seamus opened his eyes and looked up at Lavender. There were a few tears clinging to her eyelashes and as she caught him watching her, she hurriedly tried to wipe them away.

"Lav?" he said gently "What's wrong?".

This, apparently was the worst thing to say.

"Wrong?" she growled "Why should anything be wrong? Everything's just perfect! All I'm doing Seamus is trying to get by day by day and you - being the selfish, stupid prat that you are, keep trying to get yourself killed! Who is always the one patching you up, Seamus? Who is the one that always follows you when you walk blindly through the castle half dead? I'm sick of doing this! If you want to be an arse then go right ahead but all I've done is care about you and worry about you, and all you say is I'm overdramatic!".

Despite himself, Seamus snorted. "Oh, and this isn't being overdramatic?" he asked sarcastically "You're not proving your point very well, you're only proving mine".

"This isn't overdramatic, Seamus!" Lavender shouted, slamming the container down on the bedside table "This is being terribly frightened that the one you love is going to die!".

Everything seemed to stop. Seamus froze and Lavender gave a squeak of horror before bringing her hand over her mouth.

"E-Excuse me?" Seamus asked in disbelief "What did you just say?".

Lavender shook her head and stood up. "Never mind," she said "you should get some rest".

She started to walk away but Seamus grabbed her wrist. She spun around and looked down at him. He could feel her shaking slightly, and knew that she was trying to hold back tears.

"What did you say?" he repeated forcefully.

"You heard me," she mumbled. Lavender knew that he was just asking her to repeat it so he could make fun of her.

"No," Seamus said "I think my ears are still ringing from that pounding I got. Now, what did you say?".

"I-I forget," Lavender said, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh come on Lav!" Seamus scoffed "Don't do this. Stop being stubborn and just tell me!".

Lavender swallowed. "I love you, Seamus," she said in a voice barely more than a whisper.

She was surprised to see Seamus smirk. "It's because I'm so irresistible, isn't it?" he asked casually.

She groaned. "Oh god, Seamus!" she said "See! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you wouldn't understand-".

She was cut off by a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her down and a pair of lips coming into contact with hers. She had to admit she was a little shocked and didn't respond as quickly as she normally would, but once she realised what was going on, her eyes closed and she began to kiss him back. It was passionate but rough, as if that was the last thing he would ever do and he had to pour all his emotions into that one kiss.

She pulled back and looked at him. They were both breathless and she sat back down on the bed as he let go of her wrist.

"What?" Seamus questioned, when he saw the concern in her eyes.

"Why did you kiss me like that?" Lavender inquired "Like you're never going to get to do that again?".

Seamus shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his lap.

"Well, after what you said about me not listening and maybe ending up dead," he said "I thought... Maybe, you're right. And I know I won't be able to listen to those idiots so y-you never know... I just thought...if I never got to kiss you or tell you I love you then I would have hated meself!".

Lavender blinked. "Sorry," she said quietly "what did you say?".

Seamus looked up to see her smiling broadly.

"You heard me," he smiled back but Lavender shook her head.

"No," she replied "I think my ears are still ringing from my heart pounding like crazy".

He chuckled. "I love you, Lavender".

The old Lavender would have squealed and screamed at that but Seamus was relieved to see nothing more than a blush. The war had toughened her and taken away most of her innocence.

Lavender brushed his hair out of his face and smiled.

"You need sleep," she said. Though, truth be told, she looked more weary than he did.

She kissed him sweetly and made to leave but he seized her wrist again.

"Please stay".

She was amazed. She had never heard Seamus speak like that. His voice so soft and laced with.. Was that fear? Was Seamus Finnigan afraid?

"Seamus?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"N-Neville usually stays out," Seamus whispered as though the walls could hear him "or he sleeps in the Room of Requirement. I can't- I hate being on me own, Lav. Please don't leave me on me own".

Although his face was set with determination, his eyes gave away how terrified he actually was.

"Why don't you sleep in the Room of Requirement?" Lavender said.

"I hate sleeping in there," Seamus admitted "it reminds me of the fact we're in a war. It's more comfortable in here. It feels more like-".

"Home," Lavender finished.

Seamus nodded. He knew she'd understand for she still slept in her dormitory aswell.

Lavender sighed. She seemed to be fighting an inner battle with herself.

"I suppose I'd better take Harry's bed then," she said after a minute of silence.

"Why Harry's?" Seamus asked.

"Well," Lavender said "I can't take Neville's in case he comes back. I assume that you don't want me in Dean's. There's no way in hell I'm sleeping in Ron's so that just leaves Harry's".

"There's always mine," Seamus said quietly.

Lavender stared at him. "Shay," she said "if we got caught-".

"Please".

He was pleading, they both knew, he needed her desperately and possibly more than he ever would. But it was Seamus! Her heart was already pounding at the thought of lying next to him in a bed that would surely keep them close all night.

But then again, it was Seamus and she loved him, and she couldn't see him hurt or upset. Not any more.

"I promise I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable, Lavender," Seamus said "please just lay with me tonight".

Lavender ran a hand through her hair. "Ohhhhh!" she said, stamping her foot on the ground. "Seamus, you know I can't say no to you".

"No, I didn't know that," a mischievous smile crossed his lips. "But now that I do, I'll be sure to ask for more things".

"Shut up Finnigan," Lavender said "what if I hurt you?".

"Mm... I'd like to see you try".

Lavender rolled her eyes before sitting on the edge of the bed nervously. Seamus slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm perfectly fine like this too," he said "as long as I'm next to you, love".

"Lay down," Lavender said "you need rest".

Seamus saluted her and lay back down on the bed. Lavender laughed before doing the same. She rested her head on his chest and he played with her hair. Twirling and untwirling it around his fingers.

"Shay? Promise me something?".

"Anything".

"Promise to be more careful," Lavender asked, tilting her head to look up at him "I don't expect you to stop sticking up for your beliefs, that's who you are but just... Be more careful".

"I'll try," Seamus said "for you".

"Thank you," Lavender murmured.

"We'll be OK, Lav," Seamus said, kissing the top of her head "there's nothing they can do that'll ever make me stop loving you".

"You promise?" Lavender whispered, already half asleep.

"They wouldn't even get away with it if they put me under the Imperius Curse," Seamus told her "you are everything to me, Lav, nothing can change that".

"I love you, you brave, stupid, thick-headed Irishman," she said, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, you courageous, silly, overdramatic lioness," he smiled.

Seamus and Lavender knew they were swimming in a sea of trouble. They couldn't even see the shore, but as they lay there falling asleep in each others arms they knew they didn't have to do it alone.

They didn't even worry about what dangers were to come as they slept and dreamt of a freer, safer world.

* * *

_"For in dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own"._


	4. George Weasley and Angelina Johnson

**George Weasley and Angelina Johnson**

He doesn't leave his room.

Not for anyone or anything.

Not for his mothers pleas. Not when he hears Ginny sobbing just outside the door. Not for his father who says two words and then walks off. "Please George".

He doesn't leave his room for his brothers either.

Especially Percy.

Percy who sits outside the door for hours. Not saying a word. He just sits on the outside while George stays inside. George is slightly afraid to talk to Percy. He's scared that he'll say something he'll regret.

Because Percy feels just as bad as George does.

It's like they're made of glass. An insensitive word or the wrong step from anyone else, and they shatter.

George struggles to sleep most nights.

All he can see is Fred.

That eerie smile.

Those unseeing eyes.

Even in a house full of people who understand him, George has never felt more alone.

* * *

It's four days after the battle that Angelina comes to visit.

She storms upstairs with little more than a hello and when Percy sees her, he jumps up at once.

"H-He won't-" Percy mumbles and then scampers to his room.

Angelina sighs. It wasn't long ago that she couldn't get Percy to shut up, and now he barely talks.

It pains Angelina to see the family in so much agony.

They don't deserve it.

Nobody does.

At first, Angelina is unsure what to do. She doesn't know whether to try and talk to him through the door or just go in.

It's a loud smash and a strangled yell that chooses for her.

She takes out her wand, raises it and within a second the door is all but blown off its hinges.

Angelina steps over the threshold and immediately has to fight back a sob at what she sees.

George is sitting on the ground, in front of what was once a mirror. It is broken and the small pieces of glass crunch under Angelina's shoes as she approaches George cautiously.

His hands are bloody and bruised and he flinches away when Angelina bends down in front of him.

"Let me see," she orders softly.

She takes his hands in hers and it's only then she realises how bad he is shaking.

"Oh George," she says "why?".

"I thought-". Tears are streaming down his cheeks and he pulls away from her to wipe them with his hands, making them red. "I thought for a second - just a second that it was h-him and w-when I s-saw it wasn't-".

George can't go on but Angelina understands.

* * *

George doesn't go to the funeral. He just can't work up the courage so Angelina doesn't go either.

She curls up in a chair beside him for the entire day.

He doesn't move.

He sleeps in Fred's bed, snuggled close to a blue sweater.

Angelina would think that a little odd.

If she hadn't seen the bright yellow F in the middle of it.

* * *

Angelina isn't entirely surprised when Molly asks her to stay for a few weeks.

Angelina is the only one who has any luck getting George to eat.

He still doesn't leave his room but he's eating and that's a great improvement.

Angelina has seen more of that room than she cares for but she doesn't want to leave George until he's better.

So she stays.

She comforts him when he cries. She calms him down when he yells and screams. She vows to do anything possible to bring back the old George.

Or as much of him as she can.

* * *

It's three weeks after Fred's funeral that George and Angelina first sleep together.

Literally sleep.

Angelina lays in George's bed for he - and only he - can sleep in Fred's.

It's impossible for Angelina to drift off. She can hear George quietly sobbing into the pillow and though she knows he's only doing it because he thinks she's asleep, she can't let him suffer anymore.

She exhales deeply and slips out from underneath her covers.

Her feet make little noise as she crosses the room and climbs into the bed beside George.

He jumps as the mattress dips just a tiny bit but when an arm slinks around his stomach, his breathing relaxes slightly.

He thinks about asking her to go, because after all, this is Fred's bed and he wants nobody else besides him on it.

But he needs her.

So he entwines his hands in hers and kisses the tips of her fingers.

He doesn't turn around to face her, instead he breaks the silence with a question. "Why'd he leave me, Angel? Why'd he leave us?".

Angelina is quiet for awhile and then comes up with an answer. "He didn't, George," she says "he never will".

With that, they both fall asleep.

And when George wakes up in the morning in her embrace, he, for the first time in weeks, doesn't feel so alone.

* * *

George is surprised one day when Angelina suddenly bursts into tears.

He wraps his arms around her, unsure of what to do. He's willing her to feel better but of course, he knows better than anyone, it just doesn't work like that.

"Angel?" his voice is growing hoarse from lack of use "Angel? What is it?".

Angelina merely sobs and clings to him tightly. George doesn't know what to do because it's always been her fixing him. Healing him.

And that's when it hits him.

Angelina has been so focused on helping him that she's forgotten about herself.

She lost Fred too, and he's been ignoring that.

Without meaning to, of course.

George sighs heavily and drops a kiss to the top of her head. After a few minutes the sobs become hiccoughs and then dissolve into silence.

He looks down at her.

"It's funny, isn't it?" she whispers, a small smile tugging at a mouth stained with tears.

"What is?" he demands, almost angrily. He finds nothing funny about their situation.

"How one person can be the reason an entire family falls apart," she replies.

George doesn't know how to respond. So, he does the only thing he can.

He nods in agreement and hugs her tighter.

* * *

It's exactly one month after the Battle of Hogwarts when Angelina decides that enough is enough.

He's had four weeks to grieve. Four weeks to shut out the rest of the world but now it's time to get back into it.

Quite frankly, Angelina is sick of seeing the same four walls everyday. It's like being in a prison and Fred didn't die for George to spend his life in that one room.

Fred died so George could have a life.

And Angelina figures it's high time George takes the opportunity Fred gave him.

It's raining the day Angelina tries to coax George out of his room.

He protests.

He begs.

He argues.

He pleads.

He shouts.

Angelina ignores it all. She informs him she's tired of seeing him so sad. She wants the old George back and she's going to get him.

She somehow manages to get him outside.

He's even more shocked than she is, but then again, Angelina Johnson is a lot stronger than her appearance may suggest.

George sticks to the side as she stands in the pouring rain.

She starts to spin. She's spinning. Twirling. Flying.

The small droplets of water don't bother her and George feels the corners of his lips twitch.

He hasn't smiled in so long that he's almost forgotten how to do it.

He remembers, however, when Angelina grabs his hands and pulls him to the middle of the yard.

"Spin," she commands.

So he does.

Together they spin.

They twirl.

They dance.

The water cleanses them. It washes away the hurt.

Angelina squeals loudly when George jumps into a puddle, splashing them both.

Then quite suddenly, he's laughing. He's laughing so hard that it makes his sides ache.

It's music to Angelina's ears and she smiles at him, and laughs along with him.

Finally, they stop and look at one another.

There's more than raindrops on their eyelashes.

But they're both still smiling, and without warning, George cups her chin in his hands and crashes his lips against hers.

At first, Angelina is so shocked that she doesn't respond but then it registers in her head what is happening and she wraps her arms around his neck as he holds onto her tightly.

They don't know how long they stand there for and neither of them care, really.

Nothing else matters as they stay there locked in each others embrace.

In that moment, it's only the other that they care about.

And when they pull apart, he takes her hand and spins her again.

They dance.

Not noticing the figure watching them from the window with a smile on her face.

Molly.

She's grateful for Angelina. Thankful for her.

She owes so much to the Angel that brought her son back to her.

Back to them all.

* * *

The sun sets over the house, washing his room in a sea of gold.

The sweets wrappers in the room turn orange, and the disregarded jokes products almost seem like they're on fire as the light flickers and glows brightly through the window.

However, George isn't there to see this scenery.

He's outside. Enjoying the magnificent sight up close. He's watching the way her eyes sparkle when she laughs, and he's admiring the way the gentle breeze tousles her hair playfully.

Each day is getting easier.

Better.

Thanks to her. His Angel.

George knows nothing will ever be the same again.

He knows that the pain of losing his other half will never completely fade.

But George also knows Fred would want him to keep going.

George knows he's got no time to waste.

Because now, he's got to start living for the both of them.

* * *

_"You OK, Freddie?"._

_"Yeah"._

_"Me too"._


	5. Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot

**Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot **

Hannah Abbot bent down in front of the headstone. The tears cascaded down her face as she ran her fingers over the cracked granite.

_Lisa Abbot_

_1959 - 1996_

_Always in our hearts._

Hannah placed the flowers on top of the headstone.

Daisies.

Her mothers favourites.

"We won, Mum," Hannah whispered, her voice cracking under the weight of emotion. "He's gone. We're free".

Out of the corner of her eye, Hannah saw a figure get down beside her and she smiled slightly.

"Mum," she said "this is Neville. He's-". She paused to look at the young man beside her. "He's helped me a lot".

Neville smiled at her before facing the headstone.

"Hello Lisa," he said softly "it's great to meet you. I hope you know that your daughter is a hero".

Hannah giggled through her tears. "Me?" she said, nudging him with her elbow. "A hero? Says you. Who's the one that killed You-Know-Who's snake?".

Neville blushed. All the time he had people shaking his hands, thanking him and congratulating him. He wasn't used to such fame and it not only embarrassed him, it overwhelmed him.

"You're a hero, Hannah," Neville said "everyone who fought for our side is a hero".

Hannah nodded in agreement and stood up. "I'll visit again soon, Mum," she said as Neville climbed to his feet. "I promise".

They held hands as they left the graveyard. The gate creaked with years of decay as Neville pushed it open, and he couldn't help but notice how quiet Hannah was.

"Galleon for your thoughts?".

Hannah looked up through a veil of thick lashes to see Neville staring at her worriedly.

"I was just thinking," she mumbled "I wish you could have met my mother. She would have like you".

"And I would have liked her, I'm sure," Neville said.

"Neville," Hannah said "I'd like to meet your parents, if you agree".

Neville stared at her, swallowing hard. "Oh," he said "well, H-Hannah, see - you - the thing is- I- it's not that I don't want you to but - I - well-". He cleared his throat and trailed off.

"I understand if you don't want me to," Hannah said quickly "I don't want to do anything that would upset you or them. I just want you to think about it, OK?".

Neville nodded. "Of course".

* * *

And think about it, Neville did.

It wasn't that he was humiliated by his parents, he wasn't, and it wasn't that he didn't want Hannah to meet them, he did.

But he was worried.

He and Hannah had only been dating a few weeks. They had fought side by side in the battle and already, he loved her.

She understood him better than most people.

Yet...Yet, something niggled at the back of Neville's mind.

What if Hannah didn't want to be with him after meeting his parents?

What if she thought he was too much hassle?

What if she couldn't be bothered with him because he spent so much time with his mother and father?

What if? What if? What if?

Scenario after scenario ran through his head. Each more unrealistic than the last.

A week after Hannah had proposed the idea of meeting Frank and Alice, Neville finally had an answer.

He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

"Yes".

Hannah looked from the book she was reading to stare at Neville. "Sorry?".

"I agree," Neville said, wringing his hands nervously. "I want you to meet my mum and dad".

Hannah put aside the book and stood up. "Neville?" she asked. "Are you sure?".

Neville gave a slight jerk of his head. "I am," he said "I'm going to visit them now. Would - Would you like to come?".

Hannah gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "If it's what you want".

"Mhm," Neville managed to get out and Hannah smiled.

"I'd love to".

* * *

Hannah stayed a few feet behind Neville as they walked the halls of the hospital. She could see he was distressed and didn't want to rush him.

When they reached the ward in which his parents lived, Neville stopped so suddenly that Hannah bumped into him.

He didn't even seem to notice as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Hannah," Neville said "you have to understand something".

"OK," Hannah chirped.

"You can talk to them," Neville informed her "but they won't talk back. They can't talk. They haven't since they were tortured. They don't understand anything".

"Neville, relax," Hannah soothed "I understand".

"Yes," Neville said distractedly "of course you do. Good. Let's go".

Hannah shook her head and followed her boyfriend into the ward.

* * *

Healer Simmons sighed heavily. He was annoyed and exhausted.

The battle had left many people injured and he had been working overtime.

Because of this and his usual bad attitude, his temper was running very short.

"Alice, you have to eat," he snapped before rolling his eyes at another Healer. "Pathetic, she is".

Healer Hughes snorted. "Watch it," she said "don't want Perry to hear you say that".

"As if I care about that old hag," he grumbled. "Alice, for gods sake, eat your breakfast!".

"Careful," Hughes warned as a young couple strolled into the room. She recognized one as the Longbottom's son.

It was obvious he had heard them.

Neville glared at them. "Please don't talk to my mother like that," he said and Simmons cringed. "she's not an idiot. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like some time with my parents".

"Of course, sir," Hughes said and the two Healers darted from the room.

Alice stared at Neville blankly as he sat beside her bed, in the chair Simmons had just vacated.

"Morning Mum," he smiled at her "not hungry today?".

Of course, she didn't answer and Neville sighed. "Mum," he said and pulled Hannah closer to him. "This is my girlfriend, Hannah".

Alice turned her attention from her son to the girl on his lap.

Hannah smiled. "Hello Mrs Longbottom," she said "it's a pleasure to meet you".

Alice blinked as the body in the bed next to hers shifted. After a few seconds, Frank sat up and Neville waved at him.

"Hi Dad," he muttered.

Hannah got off Neville's lap and weaved her way through the room before picking up a chair and placing it between the two beds.

Neville and his parents stared at her curiously as an elderly Healer entered the room.

"Neville," she said with a kind smile "so good to see you".

"Thanks Miss Perry," Neville sighed.

"And who's this?" the Healer asked beaming at Hannah.

"Hannah Abbot," Hannah replied "I was just going to tell Neville's parents a story".

"Were you now?" the elderly woman said "I'm sure they'll love that. Aren't you lucky to have this nice girl tell you a story, Mr Longbottom?".

Frank didn't reply and Perry patted Neville's shoulder before nodding at Hannah to go on.

"Well," Hannah said, looking from Frank to Alice. "Not very long ago, only a few years back, in fact, there was a young boy who lost his toad...".

* * *

For the next two hours, Frank and Alice listened, enthralled to Hannah's tale.

They couldn't understand what she was saying but the way she said it got through to them. Her passionate tone. The sparkle in her eyes that sometimes turned to tears. The little smile she gave to the young man that visited them regularly.

Unbeknownst to them, Hannah was telling them the story of their son.

She was filling them in on everything they had missed.

What they had given up when they had refused to give in to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Simmons and Hughes scoffed when they returned. "It's not like they know what she's talking about. She's wasting her time," Simmons said in an undertone.

Healer Perry tutted. "Oh, you never know," she said "they might understand more than we give them credit for".

* * *

Neville's heart was bursting with love and affection for Hannah.

His parents seemed to have taken a liking to her too as she told her story. They seemed to particularly like the part about the boy slaying the snake.

They looked almost sad when Neville and Hannah got up to leave.

After Neville had bid them goodbye, Hannah kissed Alice on the cheek and smiled at Frank.

"You have an amazing son, Mr Longbottom," she told him.

Neville took her hand as they headed towards the door but they had barely taken a few steps before Alice got out of bed and shuffled over to them.

She held out her hands and handed them both an empty Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper.

"Her favourite sweets," Neville said in an undertone to Hannah.

"Thank you," Hannah said warmly to Neville's mother "that's very kind of you".

Alice returned to her bed and Neville turned to leave again but Hannah stopped him.

"Your dad-" she whispered.

Neville looked at his father in alarm. Frank was pointing at him, trying to get his attention and Neville approached cautiously.

"Dad, what's the matter?" Neville asked gently. "What is it?".

Frank opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. He was trying and struggling to say something as Neville stared in shock.

Finally, Frank spoke in a quiet and hoarse voice. "P-Proud," he said to his son.

Neville had to fight back tears. He was both touched and overjoyed. That was the first time he could ever remember his father talking to him.

"Thank you," Neville whispered, hearing Hannah's gasp.

"He just spoke," she said "Neville, he-".

"I know," Neville replied, spinning around and hugging her as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I know".

* * *

"You do know that this doesn't mean they'll ever recover, don't you?" Perry said quietly "I don't mean to upset you, Neville but you have to be realistic about this".

Neville nodded. "I get that," he said "but this is good, right? That he spoke? It means there's a chance".

Healer Perry smiled sadly at the young couple and gave Neville's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"There's always a chance, Neville. No matter how slim, there's always a chance".

* * *

As they left the hospital, Hannah couldn't help but notice out of the corner of her eye, that Neville was watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"You".

"What about me?" Hannah asked, self-consciously.

"Just you".

"Neville?" Hannah whined but he only shrugged at her.

Hannah sighed and Neville wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I didn't do anything," Hannah replied.

"You did much more than you realise," Neville smiled. "You've given me hope again".

Hannah rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "Your parents are really lovely. I'm glad I got to meet them".

"If only I could have met your mother," Neville murmured.

"She was beautiful," Hannah said.

"Is that where you get it from?" Neville asked and Hannah laughed lightly.

"Chopping snakes heads off, flirting with girls," she said "my, my, what happened to the scared little boy who lost his toad?".

"What happened to the shy little girl with pigtails?" Neville retorted.

"Touché," Hannah smirked.

Neville smiled. "I love you," he said.

It was the first time he had said it and he seemed worried of Hannah's reaction.

She grabbed his hand again and looked up.

He followed her gaze and saw thousands of stars littered in the sky. They twinkled the way his parents eyes used to.

They shone the way hers did.

Neville couldn't help but think that he and Hannah weren't so different after all.

They had both come a long way from the shy kids they used to be.

They both understood what it felt like to be lost and alone.

They both knew what it was like to have parents who would never get to know the real them.

But above all, they knew how to survive, and they knew how to heal each other.

The peaceful silence was abruptly broken by Hannah's soft voice.

"I love you too".

* * *

_"We're going to make them proud, Neville. That's a promise"._


	6. Percy Weasley and Audrey Hawkins

**Percy Weasley and Audrey Hawkins (AN: I didn't know Audrey's last name so I made it up)**

Percy Weasley was alone.

Not literally.

He had his family but he couldn't escape the emptiness he felt.

It consumed him.

Ate him up and swallowed him whole.

It especially hurt when he slept.

In his old bed in his old room in the Burrow.

He put a silencing charm around the walls of his room so not to wake his family up with his screams.

For every time he slept, he saw his dead brother.

The same scene. Over and over and over again.

For a place Percy had missed so much, he couldn't wait to leave it again.

Because coming home was never meant to feel like this.

* * *

It was one of George's bad days when Percy unintentionally got on the wrong side of him.

Angelina was in the bathroom and George walked out of his room for dinner just as Percy was headed towards the stairs.

They didn't notice the other until Percy had bumped into George and nearly knocked him over.

"Watch it, traitor," George hissed, his eyes ablaze with fury.

Percy was stung by the comment but deep down, knew that he deserved it. "Sorry George," he mumbled.

"You should be," George snapped. "What are you even doing here, Percy? You don't belong here! No one wants you! None of us like you!".

Percy was horrified to discover tears in his eyes and he struggled to hold them back. "I know," he whispered.

"I wish that you had never come back," George snarled "I wish you'd leave".

"George-" Percy started.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!" a voice roared and Percy saw Angelina storming out of the bathroom. She threw an Extendable Ear at George. "How could you be so nasty?!".

"I'm just saying what no one else has the guts to say!" George argued.

"You're just being an arse!" Angelina yelled "I thought you were getting better but I can see I was wrong".

The rest of the family had been attracted by all the yelling and stood at the bottom of the stairs, some with their mouths hanging open, others with wide eyes.

"Angelina," Percy said gently. "It's OK".

"Don't make excuses for him!" Angelia growled.

"No, Percy's right!" George shouted. "Everything is bloody perfect, isn't it, Perce? Happy now, are you? That Fred is dead? It's what you always wanted, isn't it? For Fred to be out of your way!".

Percy took a step back and if it weren't for Angelina quickly placing her hand on his shoulder, he would have fallen down the stairs.

"George," Percy said softly. "Please just listen to me. It's not like that-".

"Yes it is!" George all but screamed "It should have been you that died, not Fred! I wish it had been you!".

Angelina gasped, Molly gave a sob, Ron swore loudly and George placed a hand over his mouth. He regretted the words as soon as he said them and he felt even worse when he saw the tears streaming down Percy's cheek.

"I know, George," Percy said "I wish it had been me too".

Percy spun around and ran down the stairs, brushing past the rest of his stunned family and heading towards the door.

"Perce-".

The door had already banged shut by the time the name had spilled from George's tear-stained lips.

And once again, Percy Weasley had slipped away from them.

* * *

Percy walked the muggle streets of London.

Half blinded by tears and without a clue as to where he was going, he stumbled into people. Objects. Anything that got in his way.

People glared at him as he ran into them, and he had to fight back more tears.

It seemed the whole world was hostile towards his existence.

"Watch where you're going!".

"Those glasses not thick enough or something?".

"Watch it!".

"Careful!".

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Percy repeated the words over and over again until they became almost meaningless.

It was a relief when Percy came to a park.

He staggered over to the swings and sat down on one. Leaning his head against the cool chains, he shut his eyes in an attempt to block out his pain.

It didn't work.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered "I'm so sorry".

He was grateful nobody was around to hear him as he sobbed bitterly.

"I'm so sorry.. Fred.. I'm sorry".

* * *

There were no noises. No lights. There was nothing.

It was dark. It was cold. It was lonely.

So lonely.

"Anyone sitting there?".

Percy's eyes snapped open at the voice.

He didn't realise that he had fallen asleep. How he had managed to stay on the swing was a mystery to him.

As he looked down at the ground, he noticed a pair of feet.

What the hell?

Percy lifted his head only to stare into the most unique pair of eyes he'd ever seen.

They were a pale grey with specks of light blue and green.

How odd.

Percy shook his head and then he saw the person those eyes belonged to.

A young woman stood in front of Percy, and as soon she noticed his gaze on her, she nodded her head at the swing beside him.

"Anyone sitting there?" she repeated.

"H-Huh?" Percy managed to get out. He was still too entranced by her eyes.

The woman took that as a no and sat down on the spare swing. Percy stared at her and then looked down at his watch.

It was past midnight. It was dangerous for her to be out so late.

It was obvious she was a muggle. Not just by the way she dressed but also by the way she held herself.

Percy couldn't explain it but there was something about this woman he couldn't put his finger on.

Percy jumped slightly as she broke the silence.

"Don't you sometimes wish these swings could go high enough to reach the stars?".

Percy was unsure what to say. How could he respond to that?

What did she mean by that?

"I guess so," he mumbled and she turned her head to smile at him.

"Sorry, it's so rude of me to forget my manners," she said "I'm Audrey Hawkins".

"Percy Weasley".

"The pleasure is mine," Audrey said.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew me," Percy said in an undertone. Audrey tilted her to one side.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nothing," Percy said "never mind". He wasn't up to sharing his secrets with strangers.

"Then don't hint," Audrey said briskly and when Percy seemed hurt by her words, she sighed. "Sorry, I'm not having a good day".

"You and me both," Percy grumbled. "Anyway, what are you doing out here so late?".

"It's a good place to think," Audrey shrugged. "You?".

"Just thinking," Percy said with half a smile.

Audrey laughed. It was a nice sound. One that Percy hadn't heard in a very long time.

Though she seemed cheerful, Percy recognized a sadness in her beautiful eyes. He knew it because it was the same sadness he saw in his own every time he looked in a mirror.

"Aren't your family wondering where you are?" Audrey asked curiously.

Percy sighed. "Probably," he said honestly. "Aren't yours?".

"Maybe they would," Audrey replied "if I had a family".

"You don't have a family?" Percy questioned.

"I had my mother," Audrey explained "Lucy. She was enough for me but she died last summer. My dad left when I was a baby".

"Oh," Percy said "I'm so sorry".

"It wasn't sudden," Audrey said "she was ill, you see. The worst thing was, there was nothing I could do. I had to watch everyday as she got sicker and sicker".

Percy didn't know what to say.

"Look at me," Audrey laughed slightly "sharing my problems with a complete stranger. I'm sorry".

"I know what it's like," Percy blurted out.

Audrey blinked. "Excuse me?".

"T-To lose someone close to you," Percy said "I've lost a few people actually. My brother Fred- h-he died so suddenly that I didn't have a chance to say goodbye. I don't know which way is worse but I do know what it's like to not be able to bring back the people you love".

Percy had no idea why he was saying all this to a woman he had only just met but he needed someone who understood him. He needed someone who would listen.

Besides, there was something about Audrey that he couldn't help trusting her.

"I'm sorry," Audrey said quietly.

"And his twin brother, George," Percy went on "blames me. He says it's my fault all because I was there. The worst part is, I know that he's right. It should have been me. It should have been me!".

"But it wasn't," Audrey pointed out.

"W-What?" Percy stammered.

"If it was meant to be you, it would have been you," Audrey said "but it wasn't. Everything happens for a reason, Percy".

"But-".

"How close were Fred and George?" Audrey asked and Percy snorted.

"Close doesn't even cover it," Percy said "they did everything together. They loved each other and none of us ever saw them as separate. They were always the same person to us".

Audrey nodded in understanding. "Percy, have you ever felt alone?" she asked "I mean, really alone. As if you have no one at all".

"Oh yeah," Percy sighed.

"That's probably how George feels," Audrey said "you say that your brothers were never apart. Well, George is just realising that they are apart now. They started their lives together but George has to finish it on his own and that scares him. He's pushing you away because he's afraid that you'll leave him too".

"That's not it," Percy said, shaking his head "he's always hated me. I'm his least favourite so why would he be afraid of losing me?".

"You mean a lot more to him than you may think," Audrey said and stood up. "Go home, Percy. You'll see".

"I don't know if I should," Percy whispered.

"Just try it," Audrey smiled "your family might surprise you".

"And if they don't?".

"You'll never know until you try," Audrey stated, already walking away. "Goodnight Percy".

It took him all but a split second.

"Wait!".

She spun around. "Yes?".

"Can I-" Percy started "Will I- Will you come back here again?".

The corners of Audrey's mouth twitched. "Tomorrow," she said.

Percy grinned properly for the first time in years.

"Goodnight Audrey".

* * *

The second Percy entered the Burrow, there was a loud scream of "Percy!" and Percy was pulled into a tight hug.

"Mum," Percy smiled as Molly sobbed into his shoulder "I'm OK. I'm fine".

"Thank heavens you're back," Molly said.

Over her shoulder, Percy saw the rest of the family -minus George and Angelina- all pale and worried looking.

"We didn't know where you went," Charlie said "we didn't know where to look. You gave us a good scare, mate".

"You were scared?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Bill said "you were half out of your mind, who knows where doing who knows what in the middle of the night. We were terrified".

"I'm sorry," Percy said, finally prying his mother off him. "Where's George?".

The family exchanged sad looks.

"Upstairs," Ron said "in his room. After you left, Angelina sort of lost it with him and he-".

"Broke down?" Ginny offered to which Ron nodded.

"Yeah," Ron said "we think Angelina felt a bit sorry for him so they went to lie down".

Percy nodded and darted upstairs.

"Rather him than me," Harry said and Hermione slapped his arm.

* * *

Percy knocked on the door to what had once been the twins room. After a few seconds silence, Angelina called out for him to enter. He did.

Angelina sat on George's bed, George had his head rested in her lap as she stroked his hair, and there were tears in his eyes.

"Percy?" Angelina said in surprise and George sat up at once.

"Angelina," Percy said "do you mind if I have a word with my brother?".

"Not at all," Angelina said and with a warning glance at George, left the room.

"Percy," George said quickly "I'm sorry-".

"Shut up Weatherby," Percy smirked causing George to close his mouth at once.

George was even more shocked when Percy sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Perce," George said quietly "what are you doing?".

"Listen to me, George," Percy said "I loved Fred, I still do. He drove me insane and most of the time I wanted to strangle him but I never, ever wanted him dead. I know you blame me and that's OK, because I blame me too. The fact is though, Fred's gone and nothing either of us say or do will bring him back".

George emitted a sigh. "Don't-".

Percy cut over him. "George, listen," he ordered "I know that you have Angelina to talk to but sometimes there are things you'd rather her not know. Whether it be you just want a blokes advice or because you don't want to tell Angelina, I get that. I also know what it feels like to be alone, I know how it feels to have no one. George, I want you to come and talk to me anytime you feel lonely. About anything. Day or night. I may be a prat but I won't judge you. I never will. I love you. I've learnt from my mistakes, George, and my family is the most important thing to me. I'll always be here for you. I won't ever replace Fred and I'll never try to but I'm always an ear willing to listen and Merlin knows you need another one of those".

George laughter soon dissolved into tears, and he curled into Percy's embrace, clinging to him tightly.

"I don't blame you, Perce," he managed to say "I don't blame you...And I don't want you dead, I just don't want F-Fred dead either".

Percy rocked his brother the way he would a small frightened child. It scared him to see his brother so fragile.

So vulnerable.

"I know, Georgie, I know".

* * *

"He's going again," Ginny said in surprise to the family the night after George's break down. "Percy's leaving".

She was standing beside the window, watching her brother curiously.

"I thought you sorted everything out!" Angelina snapped at George "You told me you did".

"I thought we did," George said.

"Don't worry," Charlie chuckled "I'm sure he's fine".

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked.

"If you ask me," Charlie smirked "I'd say there's another reason Percy was out so late last night. Just don't wait up for him tonight".

He winked and the others rolled their eyes as Molly beamed.

* * *

Had any of them questioned Percy, they would have realised Charlie was right.

Had anyone followed Percy, they would have seen two lonely souls.

The man with the red-hair.

The woman with the multi-coloured eyes.

Swinging side by side, trying to reach the stars, as the chains creaked in perfect sync with each other.

* * *

_"We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, but battle on"._


	7. Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander

**Authors Note: Now, this one was really hard to do as I sort of had to show how Luna had grown up and changed after the war, but still had some of her Luna qualities about her. I enlisted my friend to help me with this one so we both hope you like it as we did the best we could. Plus this couple is her OTP. Also, I'm still taking requests so feel free to give me a quote and/or a couple.**

**Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander**

Luna Lovegood skipped back down the path with the ingredients Newt Scamander asked her to collect. She also carried a bouquet of yellow daffodils for her father to try and cheer him up.

He had been feeling ill as of late.

Luna couldn't look after him on her own so had enlisted his friends help.

Her godfather, Newt Scamander, had brought them over to Sweden to his house and offered to help Xenophilius get back on the mend. Newt also believed that the change of scenery would allow Luna some peace after the horrors she faced during the war.

To be fair, Luna had been pretty calm since her ordeal but the change of scenery had done her some good. Her dreams had become less graphic and more like dreams than reality.

Luna reached the end of the path and faced the blue wooden door of the Scamander home. She tapped twice before entering.

The house was quiet, to her surprise.

Newt was probably in his study with his butterfly collection. Her father was probably sleeping again.

She was worried about him a little bit. Though at first her relationship with her father had been strained after she had heard what he had done to Harry, Ron and Hermione, she had forgiven him.

They were all the other had left. The war had shown them how precious life was so they had to forgive quickly and make up for lost time.

They had very little time left.

Xenophilius was getting weaker everyday. Luna shook her head to get rid of the tears before entering the kitchen to search for a vase.

It took her only a few seconds to find one.

She scrubbed it before arranging the daffodils, and Luna smiled absentmindedly at the bright flowers.

Yellow always cheered her and her father up. At her mothers funeral they wore yellow instead of black.

A figure watched her arrange the flowers. "For your dad?" Asked the voice in a thick accent.

Luna turned around and smiled. "Oh yes," she said "daffodils always cheer Daddy up".

Rolf watched her through his green eyes. His brown hair blurred his vision slightly so he blew at the stray strand. "Want a hand? Grandpa is writing so I've nothing to do".

Luna studied him. She had known the Scamander's for years as her father and Newt were rather good friends. Though she had only seen Rolf a few times every year, he was always kind to her and she enjoyed his company.

Luna nodded. "Sure".

"I'll need to get some stuff from the garden later too."

"That's nice," Luna said and then curiosity got the better of her "what do you need?".

"Mistletoe berries and nettle spikes," Rolf replied.

Luna stared at him worriedly. "You should watch out for Nargles".

"Nargles?"

Luna nodded seriously. "They often infest mistletoe".

"I'll be careful," he told her before adding a wink.

Luna smiled. "Is Daddy asleep?".

"I think so".

Luna picked up the vase and headed to the room her father was staying in. Rolf watched her leave and was mesmerised by the way her gold hair reflected the sunlight.

He chuckled to himself. "Nargles".

* * *

Luna opened the door to Xenophilius's room and tiptoed to his bedside.

"Daddy?" She whispered. "I got you some daffodils".

He stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "Luna?".

Luna placed the flowers on the table beside the bed. "Sh... You need your strength."

"Daffodils," her father smiled "your mothers' favourite".

Luna nodded. "There was a whole field of them".

Xenophilius nodded. "Beautiful".

"They are. Now rest, daddy".

"Luna?".

"Yes Daddy?" Luna asked.

"I wasn't talking about the daffodils," her father said.

Luna flushed.

Xenophilius smiled. "You've made me proud, Luna. You always have".

Luna kissed his forehead sweetly. "You need rest".

He nodded and Luna pulled up the blankets as he shut his eyes again. She turned around and was surprised to see Rolf in the doorway.

"Oh, hello"

Rolf smiled at her.

"You have a nice smile," she stated.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Were you watching me?" Luna questioned.

"Yes," Rolf said honestly.

Luna giggled at him.

"What?" Rolf asked running a hand through his hair.

"You".

Rolf pretended to look offended. "What about me?".

"You're strange," Luna said.

"How so?".

She shrugged.

"Right then," Rolf said "I'll be outside if you need me".

Luna nodded. Rolf left the room, smiling to himself. Luna took a seat beside her father's bed.

She watched as his eyes re-opened and he stared up at her. "Nice boy, Rolf is".

"I suppose so," Luna replied.

"Do you like him, Luna?" her father asked.

"He's nice," Luna said softly.

"You should go see if he needs any help".

"But what about you?" Luna wondered aloud.

Xenophilius yawned. "I'll just sleep".

"Are you sure?" Luna said in a gentle voice.

"Positive".

She nodded as he closed his eyes again and drifted off.

"Sweet dreams, Daddy".

* * *

Luna shut the door quietly and ran into Newt. "Luna," he said "haven't seen that grandson of mine, have you? I think I've made a new discovery".

"He's in the garden," Luna explained.

Newt nodded. "Of course," he said "just where he should be. I'll talk to him after. Why don't you go help him?".

Skipping down the stairs, she made her way to the garden.

Rolf grinned when he spotted her. "Come here," he said, beckoning her forward.

She walked over.

"Look at this".

In his arms, Luna spotted a small white rabbit. "That's nice."

"It's a girl".

Luna looked at the rabbit closely. "My patronus is a hare," she informed him.

"Want to hold her?".

"Sure".

Rolf passed Luna the rabbit and smiled. "I think she likes you".

The rabbit was bouncing around her arms before it snuggled into her chest.

"Sometimes," Rolf whispered "I wish I were an animal. I'd like to be a bird".

"A bird?" She enquired.

"They're free, aren't they?" Rolf sighed "They can go anywhere. I've always admired the way they can just take off without worrying about anything they leave behind".

Luna thought that over. "I don't know what I'd be. Maybe an otter."

"They hold hands with their partners you know," Rolf smiled "when they're asleep so they don't drift away from each other".

"I know, that's why I like them. Or penguins."

Rolf cocked his head to one side. "Why penguins?".

"They mate for life apparently," Luna explained, her pale cheeks turning a soft pink.

Rolf beamed at her. "You," he said "are a very interesting person, Luna".

She put a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, revealing her radish earrings. His smile grew even wider and he shook his head, chuckling just a little bit.

"What?" She asked as the rabbit nibbled her knuckle.

Rolf pointed a finger at her. "You are just so...unique".

"Everyone is".

He shook his head in disagreement. "No. There's something about you".

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Such as?"

Rolf studied her. "You're unusual".

Luna looked away. "They didn't call me Loony for nothing."

"No," Rolf said "you're not loony.. Just different.. You're special".

Luna turned back. "Special?" She squeaked.

Rolf nodded. "See," he said "you're never afraid to say what's on your mind. You're open minded about pretty much anything. You hold yourself high and you just don't care what people think of you. People don't see that as something that needs to be cherished. They don't see your unique way of looking at life as something beautiful. All they see is weird when really, they're the weird ones".

"And do you?" Luna asked.

Rolf was confused. "Do I what?".

"What side do you see?"

"The unique side," Rolf said.

Luna flushed red, matching the roses in the garden. Rolf smiled, took the rabbit and turned from her before continuing his work in the garden.

"Rolf?" Luna said.

"Yes?".

"Your grandfather thinks he's made a discovery. You might want to see him."

Rolf smirked. "He hasn't".

Luna's curiosity peaked. "How do you know?"

"Because Grandad always thinks he's made a discovery. He's going a bit funny as he gets older. Which is why I'm taking over. I'll be leaving this place soon and travelling, searching around for magical creatures".

"Oh. Where will you go?"

"Everywhere. Anywhere," Rolf sighed. "I'm going to get away from all the hurt for awhile. From all the aftermaths of this war".

"I'll miss you," Luna whispered.

An idea occurred to Rolf. "You could come with me".

"I could?" Luna asked.

"I could really use someone like you. You'd appreciate all we'd do. Besides, I'm sure your dad would be OK with it".

"He certainly would. Travelling has been Daddy's dream since he was young so I'm sure he'd be thrilled that his little girl can do it."

Rolf beamed at her. "Great," he said.

There was a rustling sound above them causing them to look up. There was something moving in the tree they sat beneath.

"What is it?" Rolf muttered.

It was around the mistletoe that hung from a branch. "It might be Nargles."

Rolf laughed.

"What?" Luna said, an icy edge to her dreamy voice.

"These Nargles really worry you, don't they?".

Luna nodded gravely.

"Well," Rolf said "they worry me too, but you know what?".

"What?" Luna said.

"I'd brave them for you".

"You would?"

"Of course".

Luna smiled and Rolf tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "So beautiful," he murmured.

The pair moved closer together as the rabbit watched them curiously.

Their lips connected, it was delicate, not forceful. Rolf's eyes shut into the kiss as did Luna's. The flower that resided in Luna blossomed and as he moved his lips away, it was fully in bloom.

As Rolf grinned at her, Luna felt something she'd never felt before. "Wrackspurts?"

"Pardon?".

"They're invisible creatures that float into your head and make your brain go fuzzy. You kissing me must have attracted them."

Rolf chuckled causing Luna to look down. "Sorry".

"For what?".

"Being strange in your perfect world".

"Luna, why do you apologize for being who you are?" Rolf demanded "You never used to do that".

"It's just you," she mumbled.

"What about me?" Rolf said.

"I only do it around you."

"Well don't," Rolf told her "I like you because you're you"

"Thank you. I think I like you too and I like the feeling I get when I'm around you."

"Like Wrackspurts?".

"I think this is much better," she told him with a small grin.

Rolf felt the corners of his mouth twitch as Luna kissed his cheek.

"You really are something special, Luna Lovegood".

"As are you, Rolf Scamander."

"Rolf?" Newt shouted to his grandson, pulling open the back door. "I think I really have found something, there's a white thing on the mistletoe."

"Don't worry, Grandad," Rolf called back with a wink at Luna "it's probably just the Nargles".

* * *

_"They're quite gentle, really but people avoid them, because they're a bit.."_

_"Different"._


	8. Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil

**Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil **

It was never supposed to happen.

Or maybe it was.

But not like this.

Dean sunk onto his bed, ignoring his sisters as they ran past his room, giggling and shrieking. Parvati who was leaning against the doorway, stepped further into the room and shut the door.

"H-How did this happen?" Dean croaked. "How is this possible?".

Rolling her eyes, Parvati came over and sat down beside him. "You're not seriously asking that, are you?".

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I-" he started but found he couldn't go on.

"Listen Dean," Parvati said gently as she rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm not asking you to do anything, I just thought you had a right to know".

"N-No, it's good to know," Dean swallowed "thank you for telling me".

"You're welcome," Parvati said with a small smirk.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Dean questioned.

Parvati shook her head and sighed. "I felt you had the right to know first. I'm going to tell them now, actually".

"Do you want me to come?".

"No," Parvati said "it'd do more harm than good".

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Well," he said "come back here afterwards and let me know how it goes".

"It won't go well," Parvati said as she stood up "but I will".

She kissed his cheek and was gone.

Leaving Dean to wonder how this was possible, and what the heck he was going to do about it.

* * *

It was never meant to happen.

It just did.

It was the morning after the Battle, a few hours following Voldemort's defeat to be exact.

Dean entered the Great Hall, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

He relaxed instantly when he saw Seamus sitting beside Madam Pomfrey and a motionless Lavender.

Dean couldn't tell if Lavender was dead or alive but from the expression on the matrons face, there was hope.

She had that look she only got when saving a patient.

Dean spotted Parvati just a few feet away from Seamus and Lavender, and his stomach did that usual somersault it always did whenever he saw her.

Excluding Seamus, Parvati had been the person Dean had missed more than anyone.

Something sparked inside Dean and with new found confidence, he quickly marched towards her.

"Hey," he whispered as he joined her side.

"Hello," she replied.

"Did your family make it, OK?".

Parvati nodded. "All of them are fine," she smiled albeit sadly. "I only wish I could say the same for others".

She gestured her head towards the Weasley's. Dean shuffled his feet.

"They're lucky," he said truthfully "with a family that large, it's a miracle only one of them died".

"Still," Parvati sighed "it really hits you when it's the one I don't think anybody expected to ever die".

Dean agreed, but quite honestly, his mind wasn't on the Weasley's.

"Is there somewhere we can go?" he asked her.

Parvati looked at him. "Alone?".

Dean gave a tiny jerk of his head and there was something in his eyes that unnerved Parvati.

Ignoring that, however, she grabbed his arm and turned on the spot.

The charms that stopped people apparating in and out of Hogwarts, having long since been broken.

When they landed, Parvati let go of him.

"Where are we?" Dean questioned, checking the room in which they stood. It was big but rather empty with only a handsome brown coffee table, a lush red sofa and on the other side of the room, an extremely large bookshelf.

"My house," Parvati told him and at his worried look, added: "Don't worry, my parents won't be home for awhile. They won't mind that there's a boy here".

She laughed and he relaxed instantly.

"That's good," he said.

"So Dean," Parvati's expression turned serious. "What did you want to talk about?".

The words had barely left her mouth when his lips were on hers.

He had no idea what made him do it. Maybe, the adrenaline still running through his body, maybe it was because he had almost died forty times in a single night, or perhaps it was merely because he was mad about Parvati.

Whatever his reason, he didn't want to stop kissing her but eventually, he did.

"I'm so sorry," he said, bringing his forehead to lean against hers.

"Why?" Parvati asked softly. "What did you do that?".

Dean felt close to tears. It was what he had been afraid of. Rejection. "It was wrong of me. I just needed-".

Parvati spoke over him. "No," she said "I mean, why did you stop?".

Dean's eyes went wide as Parvati captured his lips again.

One thing lead to another...

* * *

And now, a month later, here Dean was.

In the most complicated predicament he had ever faced.

The slamming of his bedroom door brought Dean back to reality and he knew at once from the expression on her face that things hadn't gone well.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They kicked me out," Parvati said before she burst into tears.

"Oh love," Dean murmured. He pulled her down to him and hugged her. "It's OK, Vati".

"It really isn't," Parvati sobbed bitterly.

Dean managed to calm the flow of tears and he brushed back the hair that had gotten stuck to her cheek.

"Let's go tell my parents," he whispered.

Parvati looked at him with terrified eyes but at his encouraging squeeze of her hand, she agreed.

"OK".

* * *

Dodging Dean's sisters who tried to shoot them with a water gun, they headed towards the kitchen and found Dean's mother and stepfather seated at the table.

"Mum," Dean started nervously before clearing his throat. "Dad, there's something we need to tell you".

Mrs Thomas looked at their entwined hands and grave faces, and was instantly worried.

"What is it, Dean?" she asked, not sure that she wanted to know the answer.

"Parvati's pregnant".

* * *

It seemed like hours before the yelling subsided. How could they? Not even adults yet! What were they thinking?

It was when Dean's mother suggested they get rid of it or she'd kick Dean out that Parvati stormed from the house in a flood of tears.

She heard the front door open and close behind her, but she kept going down the path.

"Parvati!".

She broke into a run, but unfortunately for her, Dean had always been faster.

His long legs allowed him to catch up to her and wrap his strong arms around her tiny frame.

"Dean!" Parvati tried pushing him off to no avail. "Go back!".

"No," Dean said stubbornly. "I won't".

"You have to!".

"I don't want to," Dean informed her.

"I can't-I won't let you lose your family," Parvati whimpered.

"You will if you walk away from me," Dean said.

"Dean-".

"No!" Dean yelled. "I'm not losing you just because people think it's immoral".

"You don't know what you're giving up".

"I'd be giving up so much more if I let you go," Dean said.

"Your family-".

She was cut off when Dean kissed her. "You," he said once he'd pulled back "are my family".

Parvati smiled through the tears as he placed his hand on her stomach.

* * *

It was Seamus and Lavender they went to for help.

Lavender with her scarred face, her new found love of raw meat and her sudden hatred for the moon.

Seamus with his bitterness and anger towards the world, with his lacerations and bruises that would never fully heal.

It was Seamus who gave them a place to stay while Dean worked his arse off trying to save up enough money for a small flat.

It was Lavender who took Parvati shopping for anything and everything she was going to need for the baby.

It was Lavender who gave Parvati money and gifts when she knew her best friend was barely scraping by.

It was Seamus who gave Dean advice and comfort when he knew his best mate was falling to pieces.

It was Parvati who came up with the idea of making them godparents.

"They may not be the same old Lavender and Seamus," she said sadly to Dean. "But they care and I know they'd look after the baby if anything happens to us".

And it was Dean who felt exactly the same way.

* * *

It was barely a week after they had moved into their flat that it happened.

Parvati went into labour.

Lavender rolled her eyes as Dean began to panic and Seamus started cursing loudly.

She slapped them both across the face and ordered Dean to take Parvati to the hospital.

Dean obeyed.

Really too frightened not to.

* * *

"Come on, Vati," Dean said quietly in her ear. "You've fought in a war before, you can do this".

"Dean Thomas, if you don't shut up- ARGH!" Parvati broke off and screamed as another contraction hit.

The healer smiled sympathetically. "Not long now, dear".

But she was wrong. It was six hours later, when Parvati's voice was going hoarse from all the screaming and Dean thought his hand was going to crack from her holding it so tightly, they heard another sound.

A baby's cry.

The healer smiled as she handed Dean his daughter.

With Parvati's thick black hair and his chocolate brown eyes, Dean couldn't imagine anything more perfect than his baby girl.

"She's beautiful," Parvati said gently.

"She is," Dean replied as he kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

When Seamus and Lavender were allowed into the room and began to fuss over the baby, Dean couldn't help but grin.

It wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hey Vati?".

But it did.

"Hmm?".

And he couldn't be more thankful for that.

"Marry me?".

* * *

Though neither of Dean and Parvati's families tried to contact them once they heard about the baby, both of them don't care anymore.

They've got Seamus, they've got Lavender, they've got their daughter and above all, they've got each other.

That's all the family they need.

* * *

_"We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided"._


	9. Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass

**Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass **

Draco was running. He was running faster than he had ever ran in his entire life.

The halls of Hogwarts had never been so deserted.

Corridor after corridor.

Door after door.

Hadn't he passed through here already?

Draco couldn't stop running though.

He wouldn't.

Not with what was following him. Or that's what Draco thought, until he saw what was in front of him.

A door, and underneath the crack of it was blood. A puddle of the bright red liquid.

Draco swallowed. He knew he had no choice. It was his doom one way or another. So, he hurried forward and pushed open the door.

* * *

At first, there was nothing but total darkness and then, the flames lit up the torches that lined the walls.

One by one.

Draco blanched at the sight of the first body. A scream building its way up in his throat.

Albus Dumbledore. Not moving, not blinking, not breathing.

And behind the old headmaster? More corridors, of course.

More twists and turns. More dead bodies.

Hearing a sudden noise from behind him, Draco took off again. He tried not to stare too much at the blood dripping down into Albus's beard.

He leaped over Dumbledore -it was the only way to get by- and around the corner.

He didn't stop to linger as he passed Charity Burbage.

Another corridor. Even in death, Fred Weasley still looked cheerful.

Vincent Crabbe. Burns all over his face. His hair and body singed.

Nymphadora Tonks. The vivid pink gone from her hair just as quickly as it had disappeared from her cheeks.

Remus Lupin. Such a nice teacher. A good man. Though Draco had never told him so.

Body after body. Corridor after corridor.

Still, Draco wasn't running fast enough. He could hear it, coming ever closer behind him.

Then Draco saw a way out. Another door. This one, he knew, would lead to freedom. It would lead to his safety.

Draco found another spurt of energy and he forced his legs to go forward. Faster. Harder.

He was almost there. He was so close.

Then they moved out of the shadows. Two figures, and Draco was forced to pull back as they blocked the entry to his exit.

To his escape.

He studied the pair a moment and then let out a strangled gasp.

He knew them. Quite well.

He would never ever forget the faces of the two people he had once almost managed to kill.

Ronald Weasley and Katie Bell.

They stared at him with such intensity - with such anger- that it burned his insides.

As much as he wanted to yell at them, to force them to get out of the way, he couldn't do it.

Could he really blame them for wanting him dead?

It would be their piece of revenge, and how badly they wanted it.

Draco could see it in their expressions.

The way Ron's arms were outstretched and his hands were twitching as though he desired nothing more than to grab Draco by the throat and strangle him until he couldn't breathe anymore.

The way Katie's lips were curved into a smirk as if she was trying to contain her mirth at Draco's evident terror.

They took a step towards him and Draco shrunk back.

"Please!" he cried. "Please don't kill me!".

Ron grinned cruelly as Katie threw back her head and let out a loud laugh. It reverberated off the walls and it sent cold shivers down Draco's spine.

"We won't," Katie whispered in a voice so unlike her own.

"But that doesn't mean you're not going to die," Ron said.

Draco heard it then. The slither of its body as it crawled along the cool tiles.

Ron and Katie vanished back into the shadows. Both of them, taking satisfaction in the fact that Draco now had no way out.

And he knew it.

He turned just in time to see the snake. Nagini, coming ever closer to him.

Only... It wasn't Nagini anymore. She was changing. Shifting.

Soon the eyes were glowing ever red. The snake was rising into the body of a man.

Draco couldn't help himself anymore. He screamed. He screamed so loud that he thought his throat would tear from the pain of it.

Yet, the scream did nothing... noting at all ... to drown out the hiss that came from Lord Voldemort's frozen lips.

"Draco".

* * *

"Draco!".

Draco's eyes snapped open. He was covered in sweat but the surface on which he lay was soft.

Not like the cold floors of the Hogwarts castle at all.

He gave himself some time to calm down and take a few deep breaths before checking his surroundings. He jumped once he registered the arms on his shoulders.

"Draco," a soft voice said "it's me. It's just me".

He blinked again, refocusing his eyes and then it finally clicked where he was.

He was safe in bed. His wife was the one who had hold of him and her face hovered above his slightly as she watched him worriedly.

Draco loved the moments when it was just him, her and their son.

For they didn't have to be "The Malfoy's". They didn't have to be tough or strong or untouchable.

They could just be what they were. A family.

"Are you OK?" Astoria whispered.

Draco swallowed. "Just a dream".

"Draco," Astoria said, suddenly stern. "You were screaming your head off".

"I was not!" Draco said defensively. "W-Was I?".

Astoria nodded grimly. "Yes".

"Well," Draco said "I'm fine now. Nothing to worry about".

He made to turn away from her but she was too quick. Astoria grabbed his left arm and pulled back the pajama sleeve. Though the mark had faded to a scar, it still gave Draco chills to look at it.

Astoria lightly traced her fingers over it causing him to shiver. "You were dreaming about him again," she said, barely audible. "Weren't you?".

Luckily for Draco, he was saved the trouble of answering by a loud cry.

'Thank Merlin for Scorpius,' he thought to himself and pushed off the covers at once. "I'll get him, Astoria. I can't sleep, anyway". He was out of the room before Astoria could even think to protest.

* * *

Draco walked down the hallway towards his son's room.

The house they lived in was large. It was elegant, but it was in no way, Malfoy Manor.

It didn't have a cellar for one thing. Draco had made sure of that.

The difference between the house Draco had grown up in and the one he lived in with his wife and son was that the latter felt like home.

It had a cozy quality about it, instead of a hostile one.

Draco entered his son's bedroom and approached the cot. The small boy looked at him inquisitively and quieted down for just a moment before he began to fuss again.

Draco could have called their house-elf. They had received her as a wedding gift from Lucius, but Draco found that he actually preferred to do things himself.

Besides, the house-elf reminded him too much of Dobby. Draco never treated his house-elf the way Lucius had treated Dobby.

Draco picked up Scorpius and smiled. "Rough night, son?" he asked quietly. "Yeah, me too".

He sat down in the chair beside the cot and feed Scorpius a bottle.

"You know," Draco said in the same soft tone he'd used all night. "I want you to do me a favour. I want you to be who you want to be, OK? Don't you ever let anyone tell you what to do or how to do it. You make of yourself whatever you want. Whatever you do, Scorpius, I'll be behind you. I'll always be proud of you and I'll tell you I love you without shame. I know my father was embarrassed to say that, but that's not going to happen to you. You're loved, and you're not going to grow up alone. Not like I did".

"Draco?".

Draco lifted his head to see Astoria in the doorway. "Yes?".

"You are loved too, you know," Astoria said.

"I can't see why," Draco sighed. "I don't deserve what I've been given".

"Of course, you do," Astoria said firmly. "What happened, Draco, wasn't your fault".

"I was a coward," Draco mumbled.

"You were scared," Astoria pressed.

"What's the difference?".

"The difference is that you were brave enough to try," Astoria replied "you were brave enough to risk everything so you could save your family. A person who is a coward runs away. A person who is scared does things they normally wouldn't".

Draco gave her a small smile and she took this as a sign of encouragement. Astoria stepped into the room and took the now relaxed Scorpius from her husband.

Draco placed down the bottle as Astoria gently rocked Scorpius in her arms, humming quietly.

Draco leant his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He was at peace, really.

He was surprised when Astoria's voice filled the quiet room and she sung to the baby nestled close to her chest.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away".

Scorpius was asleep by the time Astoria had finished singing and she slipped him into the cot and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Where did you learn that song?" Draco whispered.

"I heard a muggle singing it to her child once," Astoria shrugged "and thought it was nice. It stuck in my head".

"A muggle?" Draco echoed and he smirked when Astoria nodded. "You never cease to amaze me".

Astoria held out her hand. "Come on," she said "let's go back to bed".

Draco stood up, took her hand and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping boy with a smile.

Yes, Scorpius would always know he was loved.

After all, he was their sunshine.

* * *

When they walked back into the bedroom, Astoria turned to Draco.

"So, you'd really be OK with Scorpius?" she asked "No matter how he turns out?".

"As long as he's happy and healthy," Draco replied "that's all that matters to me".

Astoria smiled. "Even if he's a Gryffindor?".

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. "That would be perfectly fine".

Astoria climbed into the bed. "How about Hufflepuff?".

Draco sighed and got in beside her. "Acceptable," he said "now you've made your point. Go to sleep".

His wife grinned evilly. "What if he becomes best friends with a Potter?".

"Astoria!".

"OK, OK," she laughed softly and moved closer to him. Draco thought she had gotten the point and was beginning to relax, when her voice, once again, broke the silence:

"What if he marries a Weasley?".

* * *

_"It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be"._


	10. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks

**I have returned! I don't want you guys to think I abandoned this story because I haven't! I love it! And I am so so so a million times sorry about the wait! I had SO much going on and you would not believe the writers block I had. I won't bore you too much with details though, you've waited long enough. This chapter isn't very good and it ends too abruptly but it was the best I could do so please forgive me. Also if you have ANY suggestions for the next one -quote or couple- let me know! Otherwise, I'm thinking Bill and Fleur.**

* * *

**Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks**

In the late hours of a night in early May, Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin sat in the living room of her parents home. She was watching her husband playing with their son. He had taken to fatherhood immediately and after everything he had been through, she could not have been prouder of him.

Little Teddy was very fussy that night and was demanding their attention but neither of his parents minded. They relished in the time spent with him especially since they knew it could be cut short at any moment.

"You're very quiet," Remus commented. "It's very unlike you".

Tonks smiled at him. "I'm just thinking," she said.

"About?"

Tonks opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. How could she answer that when there was so much on her mind? Where could she start? However, she was saved answering by her mother who entered the room, looking worried.

Ever since her husband had died, Andromeda had lost a lot of weight and she was often pale and tired looking but she hadn't looked as afraid as she did during that moment. "Mum?" Tonks asked. "Are you OK?"

"It's starting," Andromeda said hoarsely.

"What is?" Tonks questioned but Remus seemed to understand.

"There's a battle beginning at Hogwarts," Andromeda murmured. "I heard it just now".

Almost as if on cue, a shimmering silver lynx glided slowly into the room. The three adults remained silent but Teddy whined as Kingsley's voice echoed around the room. "Harry Potter has returned," the lynx said. "We are fighting".

The silence that followed seemed endless but it was finally broken by Remus who stood up and handed Teddy to Tonks. "I'm going," he said.

"I'm coming with you," she said quickly.

"You are not!" Remus said sternly as Andromeda shook her head.

"Remus-" Tonks started but he cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it. Teddy needs you," Remus said.

"He needs you too!" Tonks protested. "I need you, Remus! You can't go off. Not alone".

Remus exhaled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I can't lose you," he said. "If I let you come with me and something happens to you, I'd never forgive myself. I've already lost so many people I care about but you and Teddy are two people that I could never stand to lose. If I lose you, I lose everything. So stay. Please stay with Teddy and watch him grow up. Don't miss out on the chance to watch him go to school, get married and become a father. Stay with him because he needs you more than he needs me".

Tonks started to argue but Remus pressed his lips against hers. Being careful not to squash Teddy who was inbetween them, he gave her the quickest yet most passionate kiss he ever had. For he knew that it could very well be their last.

"I love you," Tonks said when he pulled back.

"I love you too," Remus smiled. "You gave me something that I thought I could never have. You gave something I don't deserve and for that, I will always love you." He kissed the top of Teddy's head. "You look after your mother, Teddy and I'll see you when I get back. I love you".

He hugged Andromeda tightly and then was gone before Tonks had even realised what had happened.

* * *

Tonks watched Teddy sleeping peacefully in his crib. His hair was a light brown, just like Remus', and looking at him Tonks knew that she couldn't let her husband fight alone. He needed her whether he admitted it or not.

She kissed Teddy's forehead and stroked his cheek, taking in everything about him. "Mummy loves you so much, sweetheart," she murmured. "So does Daddy. That's why we're fighting, you see. We're doing this for you. You shouldn't blame yourself though. You're the best thing that's ever happened to us and we want to see you happy and healthy. You'll understand one day, Teddy bear. You'll know why we left. We'd do anything for you. We'd die for you."

"But you won't," a quiet voice said and Tonks looked up to see her mother in the doorway, tears in her eyes.

"Mum," Tonks smiled. "Don't cry. I have to go. I have to protect Remus".

"Let me go," Andromeda said. "Let me go and get him. You stay here. You have more to live for than I do, Dora".

"No," Tonks shook her head. "You stay here with Teddy. I can't stay here. I can't be here not knowing what's going on. I have to go, Mum".

"You won't change your mind about this, will you?" Andromeda sniffled. "Nothing I say will make you decide to stay?"

"I have to do this, Mum," Tonks said gently.

"I know," Andromeda said. "You're too much like your father".

"You and Dad didn't raise me to be a quitter," Tonks smiled sadly. "And I know you won't raise Teddy to be one either".

"I won't have to raise him," Andromeda said. "I'm going to sit back and watch you and Remus raise him and his many siblings".

Tonks didn't reply and only pulled her mother in for a hug. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too dear," Andromeda said, fighting back her tears. "Teddy will be fine with me until you get back. I'll watch over him".

"I know you will," Tonks said. "See you soon".

"Be careful," Andromeda said. "Don't let anything happen to my little girl".

"I won't," Tonks said and Andromeda kissed her cheek.

"Goodluck Nymphadora".

And for the first time in her life, Tonks didn't mind that her mother had called her that.

* * *

"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"

Agony swept through Tonks at Harry's words. "I couldn't stand not knowing-" she said. "She'll look after him - have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds-"

Tonks didn't wait around to hear the end of that sentence, she sped off towards the door as quickly as she could and tore through the castle. Dodging spells and hexes, she ran faster than she had ever run in her entire life. She had to find. She had to make sure that he was OK. He had to be.

He wasn't.

* * *

Tonks found him in the main courtyard, battling Dolohov just like Aberforth had told her. Tonks arrived just in time to see Remus' wand go flying through the air. "Remus!" she yelled before she could stop herself and in that split second of Remus turning to look at her, Dolohov found his opportunity.

With no way for Remus defend himself and with Tonks being so far away, there was nothing either of them could do. Instead of watching Dolohov's curse come towards him, Remus stared at Tonks for he wanted the last thing he ever saw to be his beautiful wife.

Tonks screamed as Remus hit the ground and she pulled out her wand before hexing Dolohov. He was blasted through the air and fell meters away from where Remus lay.

The war still raged on around her but Tonks didn't notice nor care. She headed straight for her husband and bent down beside him. He looked calm. Happy even. Perhaps it was because he had just seen her or maybe because he was ready to die. Whatever it was, she didn't want to know.

This hadn't happened. It was all a nightmare.

She would close her eyes and when she opened them again, it would be all OK. Only it wasn't a nightmare. It was real.

She buried her face in his chest and let out a loud sob. "I'm sorry," she cried though what she was apologizing for, she didn't know. "I'm so sorry".

She let her wand fall limply to her side and that was her big mistake. She heard laughter, soft at first but then it became louder. Tonks lifted her head and stared straight into the cold, hard eyes of her aunt.

Tonks knew it was too late because by the time her finger tips had even grazed her wand, Bellatrix had already raised hers. Tonks was just too distracted.

Just too late.

Maybe deep down part of her was ready to die and the curious thing about dying was that even though the spell would only take a few seconds to hit her, there was still plenty of time to think.

First, she thought about her parents and how they had always done the best for her. Then her family, her friends. Sirius. Harry, who was like a little brother to her. He would take care of her Teddy. After he saved the world, of course.

Then she thought of Remus and how in just a few seconds she would be joining him again.

Finally, she thought of Teddy. Poor sweet dear Teddy. Her little Teddy bear. She would see him grow up and go to school, she would see him get married and become a father. She would see him, he just wouldn't see her.

Tonks knew he would be OK and she was sure he would understand.

Tonks only hoped that she and Remus had made Teddy as proud as he was sure to make them.

* * *

_"You shouldn't have! Teddy needs you"._

_"He'll sleep till dawn and snore like his father. It's you who needs me tonight". _


End file.
